


the infamous PDA jar

by tobiology



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, PDA, rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiology/pseuds/tobiology
Summary: and so, the infamous PDA jar was born,it was totally daisuga's fault
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 353





	the infamous PDA jar

**Author's Note:**

> hey enjoy this little nugget that was born from tsukihina brain rot <3

It started on a boring wednesday, everything was going normal, the team was doing excellently this practice, until they heard a loud "FOR FUCKS SAKE" groan out from across the gym. Tanaka was covering his eyes with his hands as he stepped out the club room, he had walked in on daichi and sugawara _again._

Ukai sighed and got up, he knew he had to do something about it, the amount of PDA in this gym was getting ridiculous. "ALRIGHT! THATS IT ALL OF YOU, SIT, NOW." he barked out, biting back an amused chuckle as the team panicked at the loud noise and struggled to sit down.

"im not even going to sugar coat it. the amount of PDA in this gym is frankly too much" he sent a pointed glare to sugawara and daichi, the two most common culprits for the problem mentioned, who both looked down as a faint blush became apparent on their faces.

"so here's the solution!" he exclaimed, pulling a jar labelled 'pda jar' with a hole in the lid, big enough to fit money through, " a PDA jar" he took note of some of the members confused faces and explained further,

"basically if you're caught kissing or whatever in the gym or locker room, you have to put 250 yen in the jar" a groan sounded out from where sugawara was sitting, followed by a collective snicker from the rest of the team,

"this applies to _everyone"_ and suddenly the snickers died, "alright that's it for now, shoo go home now" he ushered the boys away. 

and so, the infamous PDA jar was born, ~~it was totally daisuga's fault~~

* * *

Soon enough the PDA jar was more than half full, the pda between couples hadn't decreased, but they were all a lot more careful about getting caught.

Daichi and sugawara were probably the most often contributors to the jar, Kageyama and yamaguchi following them soon after they got together.

It was fun for the singles in the team too, tanaka and nishinoya enjoying catching their teammates in the act way too much.

And so it was yet again another dumb wednesday and the team slowly shuffling in, when a roar of laughter ( _probably tanaka)_ sounded out throughout the gym, followed by a 'PAY UP SUGA-SAN & DAI-SAN" and resulted in a grumpy sugawara angrily stuffing money in the glass jar that sat atop a shelf.

Tsukishima entered the gym next, arriving a little later than usual but no one gave it any thought, assuming the boy's tardiness and messed state was from over sleeping.

What happened next however, shook the entire team to their core.

Hinata, karasunos _precious_ middle blocker, who had always shown up early practice, was just walking through the door, looking extremely tired with his hair messed up and his clothes in a dishevelled state.

That wasn't what irked the rest of them, what drew their attention was the small blotches of dark purple that littered Hinata's lower neck and collarbone.

" OH HO HO WHATS THIS" tanaka boomed, strolling over to hinata and snaking an arm around the boys shoulders. "does hinata have a lover~" nishinoya added, not even trying to hide his gawking at the marks on Hinata's neck.

Sugawara decided to join into the chaos and walked over to Hinata as well, who was now a flustered, stuttering mess, he pulled down the collar of hinatas already loose shirt and eyed the marks carefully, "jeez hinata this are awful,, are you sure they didn't maul you??" Hinata shook his head so fast, suga thought he'd give himself whiplash.

"W-WAIT SHOULDNT HINATA PUT IN MONEY??" yamaguchi questioned, still quite mad about the yen he had lost due to the stupid jar.

the team turned to ukai expectantly, who only sighed and started to speak, "well no one exactly caught hinata did they? so no he doesn't have to put in money" a ring of protests rang across the gym but settled down.

and so they began practice.

-

the team was not being subtle, all of them gawking or staring at hinata's neck any chance they got, ennoshita and asahi atleast had the decency to try and hide it but the others just stared shamelessly, _yes! even kageyama!,_ "SO HINATA! who's the lucky person~" noya tried to lessen the tension slightly by asking the question they had all been thinking.

"uhh well-" hinata stammered out, looking around trying to think of something to say, and then he caught a pair of golden-brown eyes in his gaze and turned back to the rest of them, a rare smirk forming on the small blockers face,

"guess you'll have to figure it out!" he challenged,

hinata knew they wouldn't be able to figure out, but he knew this team would never back down from a challenge. He chuckled at their amused and interested expressions as the words left his mouth.

_that day nobody noticed the silent smirk of a certain middle blocker._

* * *

After that _incident,_ Hinata showing up with hickeys, or showing up to school late and dishevelled became a normal thing.

It still blew the shit out of the rest of the teams minds but they accepted it, still refusing to stop talking about it till they found the identity of Hinata's mysterious lover.

The ginger easily avoiding every question they threw at him.

Their first guess would've been kageyama, if he wasn't already with yamaguchi, and didnt seem to have any idea about hinata's love life, despite being the middle blockers so-called best friend.

Their next guess was Kozume Kenma, the nekoma setter had grown quite close to hinata after their many training camps, but they ruled it out, seeing as kozume lived in tokyo and hinata's incidents were too frequent for it to be someone from another city.

The other guesses ranged from random girls in hinata's class or a childhood friend hinata mentioned a few days ago and even to members of their opposing teams _(heck someone thought it might be fucking oikawa)_

The teams guesses slowly evolved into a bet, suggested by suga, who was trying to make up the money he lost in the PDA jar, so far nobody had won, simply because that damn middle blocker was too sneaky.

"tsukihima-kun!! who do you think is hinata's lover" suga drawled on approaching the tall middle blocker, who gave him a pointed glare as he replied, " i don't know and i dont much care" he pushed up glasses and returned back to practicing his receives.

Suga let out a short groan and returned back to his own practice, that answer was expected from tsukishima, he didnt even know why he bothered asking.

_in his misery, suga didnt notice the looks the two middle blockers exchanged that day._

* * *

The teams first proper clue came in the form of a _very red_ yachi running into the gym, " I SAW THEM, HINATA AND HIS PARTNER" she shrieked,

the teams heads turning towards her dangerously fast. She only gestured towards the door, beckoning them to follow her out.

They followed yachi to the far side of the gym, they were hiding quite poorly behind bushes when they heard hinata's voice.

"not now idiot!! someone might see!!" they heard the very familiar voice, the tried craning through the small gaps between the bushes but couldn't get a proper view of hinata and whoever he was with, only catching a glimpse of hint pinned against the wall by someone much taller than him, the mysterious leaning against Hinata.

A short hmm answered Hinata's remark, and they heard hinata's frustrated groan followed by mystery person's amused chuckle. "fine but hurry up!! i dont want to be late again!" Hinata relented, the boys felt as they were intruding on something and quietly sneaked out of the bushes and hurried back to the gym to meet their teammates.

"well..?" yamaguchi asked expectantly, "well we weren't able to see WHO it was but it was someone who was way taller than hinata, they had him pinned against the wall and everything" suga breathed out, "doesnt that mean hinata needs to put money in the jar?" daichi asked,

Kageyama shook his head, "no, cause if we ask him to, he'll know we spied on him" the team let out frustrated groans,

it was quite unfair, hinata showed up dishevelled or covered in hickeys way more often than the rest of them, but never had to pay because the middle blocker was extremely sneaky about it.

_nobody noticed when the teams other middle blocker slipped back into the room quietly, with puffed cheeks and red lips_

* * *

it had been almost 2 months since the revelation that hinata had a significant other, quite a possessive one at that too, and they still didnt had no idea who the mystery person was.

They had gotten a few more clues since the beginning,

1\. hinatas partner is taller than him, which they found out after nishinoya, suga and kageyama trailed hinata one morning.  
2\. hinata's partner has a lot of spare clothes, they found out this one after realizing that hinata kept showing up in hoodies that were ridiculously large for him more often.  
3\. hinata's partner loved oranges, they found this one sweet (given that hinata was quite often called an orange and they thought of it as representation go hinata) they found this one after tanaka stayed late after practice and ended up eavesdropping on a call one time. 

During their training camp, nishinoya and tanaka had set off to Kozume's room, pestering the boy if he knew who hinata's partner was until they were met with a short 'yes i know who' before kuroo arrived and promptly shoo'ed them out.

Not only was karasuno itching to find out who it was, they were a little hurt knowing the fact hinata told kozume before them, kageyama most of all. 

They were all determined to find the identity of hinata's partner soon, they couldn't just let it rest.

_the knowing smirk kenma shot a certain middle blocker the next day went by unnoticed_

* * *

It was some time until they got their next clue, but it was a big one. after a day of trailing hinata and hearing hinata invite someone to practice with him, they concluded that hinata's partner was infact a boy and he played volleyball.

The teams first instinct was to jump on each other, accusing someone in the group of dating hinata, those quickly died down as hinata denied the fact he was dating any of them when nishinoya and tanaka cornered him that afternoon.

"so we know he's tall, likes oranges, has lots of clothes and plays volleyball" nishinoya sighed dejectedly as he strolled into the club room on wednesday after practice had ended, it had become a routine of theirs that developed over the months.

"uh bro i hate to point it out but thats not exactly helpful" tanaka pondered, "ughh i know its just frustrating!! everyone in this gym is going broke just for simple things like a kiss and hinata shows up every week like he's been fucking mauled or something and no one can say anything!!" nishinoya complained loudly, and he glanced over to suga who looked like he was thinking,

"idk guys maybe we should just leave it? i mean hinata's gone at such lengths to keep us from finding out and honestly i think he deserves some privacy from you leaches" asahi tried to reason with the teenagers in the room.

Kageyama and yamaguchi shook their heads simultaneously " NO! we have to find out!" yamaguchi justified as kageyama continued "I'm still mad he hasn't told me who, i have to find out"

Daichi let out a solemn nod, he was getting quite frustrated with underclassmen's actions too, not that he would ever admit it out loud, but still, he was curious.

 _right outside the gym a middle blocker and middle blocker_ _shared a kiss, missed by the entire team._

* * *

Around a week or two after they got their last clue, the team was getting quite discouraged, many thinking about just forgetting the entire ordeal, it was simply too hard of a mystery to crack.

Quite a lot of them were late today, tsukishima, yamaguchi and of course hinata all hadn't arrived yet. granted that there were still a few minutes before practice started. Suga only sighed as he knew what this normally meant.

A few minutes later a grumpy hinata walked into the gym, the step of his shoes echoing through the gym as he waded through the rest of them to jar and stuffed some money in and grumbled something about 'months of hard work gone to waste' on his way to the locker rooms to change.

The entire teams eyes widened, that action meant that someone had finally caught hinata and his partner, a wave of accomplishment passed over the shell-shocked players and they looked hopefully at yamaguchi who had just strolled in after hinata, with wide eyes and his mouth agape.

"WELL WHO IS IT!!" nishinoya boomed, daichi didnt bother telling him to be quiet, his curiosity getting the better of them,

"its-" yamaguchi started, before he was cut off by ukai's voice "enough dilly dallying start prating!! you can gossip later" the players protested, variations of 'we aren't gossping' rang throughout the athleates before they got up to start their practices,

all of them giving yamaguchi a look that said _'we are talking about this after practice'_

The rest of practice was smooth sailing, the gym coursing with excitement so obvious that hinata even asked why they were so excited, they panicked out an excuse "oh uh nothing just pumped to start some practice matches" tanaka covered, hoping the young middle blocker would believe it.

He sighed in relief as the redhead nodded and skipped away to continue spiking with kageyama.

Soon practice came to and end but the energy in the players was quite noticeable as they all practically jumped yamaguchi in the middle of the gym, all of them shooting off different questions like 'who is it' 'how'd you catch them' 'are they good for shouyou' overwhelming the poor pinch server, who stepped back in suprise.

suga noticed the discomfort in his underclassmen and quickly hushed the others "if you want to know then shut the fuck up" he warned them before turning to yamaguchi offering a reassuring smile,

"well then finally, yamaguchi? who is it?" he asked finally, the all stilled in silence waiting for the answer, "hghhf sorry uhh its uh its-" yamaguchi started but was interrupted again by tuskishima trying to wade through them to get to the other side,

"oi u assholes can you move?? i need to put money in the stupid fucking jar i forgot this morning" he sneered at the group of boys and moved to the jar and stuffed his money in.

Everything in the gym paused, followed but a loud shriek from nishinoya.

" WHAT"

"SALTYSHIMA AND OUR PRECIOUS SHOUYOU??"

"SO YOURE THE FUCKER THAT BASICALLY MAULED HIM"

"WHAT THE FUCK"

the entire team was a screaming mess, all of them shocked at the revelations, gazes turning towards tsukishima who only shrugged and stepped towards the entrance before kageyama lurched and grabbed him to pull him backwards,

"king let me go what's wrong with you" tsukishima tried squirming out of the setters grasp, "how long" kageyama murmured, tsukishima sighed but answered nonetheless

"almost 8 months" he pulled himself out of the setters grasp, thing advantage of the shocked state of the raven-haired boy at the revelation.

And more screaming ensued

Tsukishima was about to reach for the door before it slammed open and a familiar flash of orange ran through the doors and glanced around before landing on the group of his shocked and screaming teammates and he broke down in laughter at tsukishima's side, "oh my god did they finally find out" he wheezed through laughs, coughing slightly as tsukishima pulled him from the floor.

He didnt miss the way his teammates stared as Tsukishima snaked an arm around Hinata's waist, "not much figure out more yamaguchi saw us and couldn't keep his damn mouth shut" tsukishima bit out, but to the shock of his teammates, with a soft voice,

Hinata laughed again (they swore they saw tsukishima swoon right then and there!) " fucking finally i swear i thought it would take them forever" 

Hinata turned to his teammates again, meeting their expectant gaze, looking for answers, "questions? i assume you have loads" he asked the group and they all shot off loudly

" when did this happen" suga asked gesturing vaguely at tsukishima and hinata, "like i just said, almost 8 months ago" tsukishima sighed

" how the fuck" was tanaka's short question, hinata simply shrugged his shoulders replying only with a 'its complicated and sappy, you wouldn't get it'

they went off like this for a while, the team shooting off questions at the couple, like 'those marks were fucking nasty what did he do to you' which was answered with a grit of teeth 'asshole tried flirting with shou so i had to' earning him a wolf whistle from narita and kinoshita and a string of more questions.

finally hinata said, 'okay thats it im tired last question and we are going _home"_ tsukishima nodded along, they were now sitting on the floor across the group, hinata sitting in tsukishima's lap with the lattes arms snugged tightly around the middle blockers waist and chin on the shoulder, they had a continued talking to the team normally, as if this whole thing was normal for them.

His eyes still bulging from the initial shock of the hour, kageyama slowly recovered, and he opened his mouth to ask "why didn't you tell anyone" he asked, still upset he hadn't known, "y-y-yeah tsukki-i wh-hy not" yamaguchi choked out at his best friend,

"well we didnt really feel like we had its not like we were gonna let it affect volleyball but then you went an made that dumb jar so we thought why not challenge them and let them figure it out! we tried dropping really obvious hints but you never realized so we just said fuck it and decided to act normally like we would,'

hinata added on a "which is how yams saw us, we kissed right before we entered the gym" tsukishima rolled his eyes at 'oooo's he heard.

"but how come kozume-san and kuroo-san knew" kageyama pressed, "baka who do you think we asked to help confess??" hinata and tsukishima answered simultaneously 

"speaking of.." suga began "you haven't told us how you confessed" suga asked, faking innocence,

"No." tsukishima shot the question down and stood up with a somewhat drowsy hinata in his hands, making no intentions of movement, so tsukishima carried out his boyfriend out of the gym, chuckling to himself at his fellow teammates actions.


End file.
